


Day 3- Domestic

by TheEruditeGrammacist



Series: Erudite's Bumbleby Week 2018 [3]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Bumbleby Week 2018, Cute, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Night Terrors, just a little angst though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 11:01:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14519064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEruditeGrammacist/pseuds/TheEruditeGrammacist
Summary: Blake had a nightmare, so Yang comforts her.





	Day 3- Domestic

**Author's Note:**

> _Very_ short today, though I feel like the Domestic prompt lends itself better to art and longer works than short stories. Ah, well. Wait till you see what I have planned for Day 5.

Yang rolled over in bed, roused from her sleep by sunlight streaming in through the window above her bed. She yawned and opened her eyes, turning to slide her arm around her fiancée, but finding the bed empty.

She sat up, rubbing one eye. Blake’s absence was unusual, though not unheard of. While Blake was not a morning person, usually requiring several very strong cups of tea before becoming responsive, she also shared Yang’s tendency to be deprived of sleep due to nightmares. 

_ I don’t know if any of us came out of the war with Salem mentally unscathed, _ Yang mused, sliding out of bed and throwing on a bathrobe.  _ And Blake had scars even before that… _

She quickly left the bedroom and sped down the hallway, emerging into the kitchen of their small apartment to find exactly what she expected: Blake, drinking not her usual morning tea, but a calming chamomile. She approached her from behind and put her arms around her, pulling her into a hug.

“White Fang or Salem?” she murmured as Blake leaned back into her embrace.

“Vytal Festival,” Blake responded in a quiet voice. “I saw Adam kill you over and over.”

Yang tightened her hug. She didn’t tell Blake that it was okay, that everything was fine. She knew Blake better than that.

After a few moments of silence, she said, “Want to go watch meaningless TV, then go to the bookstore once it opens in a few hours? We’ve got nothing to do today.”

Blake looked at her, narrowing her eyes in amusement. “And by ‘watch meaningless TV,’ you of course mean ‘spend five minutes pretending to watch TV before inevitably having sex.’”

Yang laughed. “I said nothing of the sort.”

 

-

 

Yang turned the key in the lock to their apartment, locking the door securely before turning to thread her arm through Blake’s. “Shall we go, Blakey?”

“We shall,” Blake said, leaning her head on Yang’s shoulder. Yang leaned against her in kind as they walked. 

“I love you, Yang,” Blake said, turning to press a kiss against Yang’s lips.

“I love you too, Blake.”


End file.
